


It's Okay To Break The Rules Sometimes (It's Better If You Do)

by orphan_account



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Degradation, Dom Darkiplier, Dom/sub, Edging, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You want to break the rules? That's fine. But you better be prepared for the consequences.





	It's Okay To Break The Rules Sometimes (It's Better If You Do)

You want to break the rules? That's fine. But you better be prepared for the consequences.

You really should have though it through, but you didn't, and why didn't you? Because you're a dumb little slut that doesn't think of anything else except when their next orgasm is. And Dark tells you exactly that. He's leering over you, a blank expression on his face, his hand tightly gripping your chin and forcing your head to tilt up so you look him in the eyes.

You have a spider gag on. You can feel your spit dripping out of your mouth, down onto your thighs. How pathetic. On your knees, thighs open, your hands twisted around your back, begging like a mutt. Ugh. It hurts to look at him almost. The distortions of red and blue make your eyes feel funny, almost as if they're straining to put him back together. There's a faint ringing in your ears. Who knows how long that's been happening?

"Do you know why you're being punished?" he asks you. His voice is low and hypnotic, but strange and foreign. Not in the sense that it was accented, more in the sense that it wasn't exactly... human.

You nod, affirming that yes, you do know why you are being punished. You touched yourself when you weren't supposed to.

He pets your hair. You lean into his touch.

"Good. Now..." you hear a buzzing noise, "if you wanted to cum so badly..." the noise gets closer to you, "you should have just asked." Your whole body jerks as he presses the high-powered vibrator against you, and none to gently. "You can cum as much as you like now, little dove, and we'll see if you want any more after a few dozen."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments would be heavily appreciated!


End file.
